I Miss You
by bandona.b
Summary: Kata orang Exo itu 9 tapi bagiku Exo itu.. tetap berdua belas


Mungkin dari beberapa harapan yang ingin ditambatkan oleh yang maha kuasa, mereka dengan rela menukarkan apa yang mereka punya demi kebersamaan mereka berdua-belas. Setelah acara reality show diawal tahun selesai, mereka sempat mimpi apa sampai-sampai ditinggal pergi dua-member. Yang awalnya berdua-belas, menjadi sepuluh. Formasi tidak lengkap, sub-unit ditiadakan. Exo benar-benar menjadi satu seperti slogan yang dipegangnya.

Bukan begini, sungguh bukan begini.

"Ayo kita berkumpuuuulllllllll" diantara yang paling berisik, Baekhyun, mulai berulah. Mengaet Chanyeol sebagai partner-in-crimenya, berlarian dirooftop apartmen dengan sebongkah meriam berisik ditangan. "Pelan-pelang, sayang"

"Dimana jaketmu, Seokkie-hyung" Titah Chen dengan nada berisik penuh perotes "Disini dingin, dan kau tidak membawa jaket?"

Xiumin acuh-tak-acuh mulai mendegus berlebihan "Ketinggalan, dae-ah" "Lagipula, aku memakai sweater. Masa harus pakai jaket juga?" Jika Xiumin bicara, maka pipinya juga ikut bicara, bibir yang mulai kemana-mana itu memprotes chen tanpa minat

"Memangnya kenapa? Kalau udaranya bulan Desember begini, ditambah kita sedang berada dirooftop seperti ini menurutmu suhunya bertambah berapa kali lipat huem.. coba kau lihat ponselmu.. coba lihat, suhu hari ini mencapai nol derajat fikirmu sedingin apa? aku itu sudah hafal dengan kelakuanmu, Hyung. Kau itu sekamar denganku, jika kau tetap ngotot—"

"Jongdae kenapa kau berisik sekali.." Tangan kecil Baekhyun mulai beradu dibadan Jongdae dengan tidak manusiawi "Heh, Byuntae kau tidak sadar kalau kau adalah orang yang paling berisik disini?" Berusaha menghentikan kekejaman tangan Baekhyun, dengan sesegera mungkin tangan cerdiknya memutar badan Chanyeol dengan kecang.

"Yak!!!" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memekik bersamaan, Mulutnya mulai komat-kamit tak beraturan, mengumpati kebengisan jongdae, berlari menangkap troll yang sudah ada diujung rooftop

"Ya Tuhan"

Mimpi buruk apa Suho hingga memiliki anak didik tak beraturan begini, Mimpi apa Suho hingga bertanggung jawab untuk mengatur mereka,..sendirian? Mimpi apa Suho sampai ditinggal

Kris

Ah, kepalanya berdenyut sakit memikirkan semua hal tentang awal hingga akhir tahun ini. Ia ingin meledak, tidak sanggup rasanya. Ia melirik Sehun dan Tao yang ada tepat bersebelahan dengannya.

Tao—dia tidak terlalu dekat dengan Tao, itu membuatnya sulit menanyakan berbagai hal yang menyita waktu tidurnya, ia ingin menenangkan tao, tapi bagaimana? Dan Sehun, adik satu kamarnya itu menjadi orang yang benar-benar kehilangan senyum, ia menjadi orang yang sulit untuk dibujuk, Suho mengeluh minta ampunan.

Rasa-rasanya gendang telinganya berdengung pelan, Suho mulai kehilangan focus untuk mengontrol air mukanya, mengadah pelan berbisik pada Kyungsoo dan Lay untuk membantunya menenangkan yang lain "Suho, hyung.. Ppali ppali"

Tao berteriak kencang, wajahnya terlihat lebih baik, menenangkan batinnya, membuat Suho tersenyum tulus "Ye"

Suho mengedarkan beberapa pandangan kedepan, menangkap pasien rumah sakit jiwanya yang terlihat lebih tentram dan waras. Mereka berkumpul membentang, membentuk sebuah lingkaran yang belum utuh –terlalu terkejut untuk bergabung. Sepersekian detik terdiam, walau nyatanya sudah memasuki awal tahun, Suho merasa berat yang berada dibahunya, yang menekan kepalanya dan menghimpit tubuhnya membuatnya merasa lebih kecil. Menyadari satu hal, Ada yang kurang ada yang kurang, dan Suho merasa tidak sanggup dengan kekurangan yang tidak lengkap. Membuatnya risih

"Mmm.. Suho-Hyung, ini sudah mulai memasuki tahun baru.. Jadi, apakah kita akan menyalakan kembang apinya seperti yang lain, atau kita harus berdoa dulu atau apakah kita harus memakan makanannya dulu?" terkekeh pelan, apasih yang ia fikirkan? Sehun masih tidak berubah, dia tetap adik manis kesayangannya.. lalu?

Suho menyesali apa yang sempat terfikir di otak kurang ajarnya

Suho menyesali berfikir sesempit itu

Suho menyesali untuk…

Untuk memutuskan berhenti menjadi leader..

Menjadi bagian dari mereka..

Meninggalkan mereka yang berharap banyak dengannya..

Dan..

Menyusul Kris dan Luhan.

Suho mulai kesusahan mengontrol air mukanya, emosinya, hingga.. "Hyung.."

"Suho-Hyung.." member lain mulai panik, Kai berhenti mencuri-curi daging panggang yang lezat, Baekhyun dan Chen panic setengah mati, Apakah kelakuannya yang berisik hingga Suho-hyung menangis?"

"Hyung.." Baekhyun memanggil pelan, rasa-rasanya ia ingin menangis "Maafkan aku hyung, kumohon.. kumohon jangan menangis, maafkan aku yang selalu berisik.." Semuanya kompak menoleh pada Baekhyun, mulai berfikir-berfikir

"Maafkan aku hyung, karena selalu bertindak bodoh"

"Hyung.. aku juga minta maaf.. karena selalu jadi orang yang paling keras kepala dan suka marah marah"

"Aku juga hyung, kau pasti susah mengurusku yang selalu susah dibangunkan dan.. jorok"

"Berhentilah menangis hyung, aku tau aku kadang selalu telat memberi makan anak-anak"

"Maaf kan aku Suho, aku yang seharusnya bisa menjaga mereka, menjagamu, menjadi orang yang bisa kau andalkan, diantara mereka.."

"Myeonnie, kumohon jangan menangis, aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi membantumu mengontrol mereka, kumohon.. jangan membuat kami sedih"

"Hyung.. Apakah Tao menyusahkan hyung? Apakah Tao selalu membuat hyung sedih?" Suho menggeleng pelan, masih enggan membuka suara ataupun mendongkakkan sedikit kepalanya yang berat. "Tao hanya.. hanya masih belum terbiasa tanpa gege.. tapi apapun itu Tao akan mencoba menggantikannya denganmu, Hyung. Jadi kumohon.. jangan seperti ini" Raung tao dengan suara menjerit-jerit serak.

"Hyung… Maafkan Hunnie.. Maaf jika Sehun terang-terangan membenci keadaan ini.. Sehun masih belum percaya ini, Hyung. Maaf maaf, maafkan Sehun yang tidak bisa mengagalkan kepergiannya, membuatnya bertahan bersama, membuatnya tetap tinggal, maaf karna membuatnya pergi. Maaf karna tidak ada satupun diantara kami yang bisa membuat exo masih utuh dengan dua-belas member.. Maafkan kami hyung" Sehun yang mulai kacau menggenggam tangannya pelan, ia tatap adik kecil manisnya, emosi tidak terkontrol, lelehan air mata yang semakin memperburuk keadaannya.. membuatnya jelas sangat merasa bersalah.

"Aku mohon, Tetap jaga Exo, tetap bersama-sama kami. Hyungdeul, aku tak ingin kehilangan lagi"

Suho akan berjanji satu hal..

Bahwa ia…

Sampai kapanpun akan bertahan..

Meyakinkan anggota lain yang tersisa.

Walaupun exo bukan lagi dua-belas alien yang mempunyai kekuatan.

Karna nyatanya, meraka sudah tidak berdua belas lagi..

Ia kira.. Exo akan hancur, karena salah satu Leader dan Visual mereka sudah memutuskan untuk pergi..

Namun mereka, anggota lain yang tersisa, memutuskan untuk bertahan.. dengan dirinya yang masih menjadi Leader, memimpin mereka..

Karna jika Suho memutuskan pergi juga..

Apa yang akan mereka hadapi?

Apakah kereta bisa tetap berjalan tanpa masinisnya..

Karena Exo, berharap besar padanya.

Sudah hampir tengah malam, namun tak ada satupun dari beberapa orang—yang masih berada di ruang tamu—yang telah biasa mereka sebut basecamp itu beranjak dari tempat. Masing-masing dari mereka tak lepas dari alat komunikasi. Mulai kalut, badan yang remuk redam, mata memerah, tapi mereka tetap memaksa, Jangan terpejam, jangan mengantuk, jangan dulu, jangan..

Omong kosong apalagi ini?

Suho menghela nafas berat, sangat berat. Rasanya ia ingin tak mempercayai hal itu. Hal yang tak pernah ingin ia duga sampai kapanpun, hal yang ia takutkan, Sungguh, ia sangat menghawatirkan manusia-manusia lain yang berada disekitarnya ini.

Beberapa saat yang lalu Exo selesai melakukan konser di sekitar dataran China, dengan promosi sana-sini tentang album baru mereka, tentang pertama kalinya mereka berdua-belas, formasi lengkap, anak-anak siluman serigala, tentang persiapan satu tahun yang masak.

Namun setelah mereka melakukan aktivitas di China dengan dua-belas member. Kris menolak pulang kekorea, dia izin pada Suho bahwa ia sangat rindu kampong halamannya, Kris bilang, bahwa ia ingin pulang sebentar dan berkunjung, mumpung ia ada di China katanya.

Dan bodohnya Suho mengizinkan.

Tanpa berunding pada manajer

Tanpa memberitahukan terlebih dahulu, Karena ia berfikir bahwa Kris sudah memikirkan ini masak-masak, meminta izin pada manajer, pada agency, pada para member, atau paling tidak pada adik kesayangannya.

"Coba jelaskan padaku, motif apa yang membuatmu mengizinkan Kris pulang? Tanpa berfikir sedikitpun atau setidaknya berinisiatif untuk memberitahukan aku terlebih dahulu?!" Hyung-nim berteriak murka, Suho merunduk dalam, para member berjingkat kaget, mencoba berfikir melakukan serangan pembelaan untuk leader mereka. "Aku kira tidak ada salahnya Kris pulang dan menemui keluarganya, Aku berfikir mungkin dia merindukan ibunya, Bukankah Kris hanya punya ibu di China? Setauku selama Trainee, dia satu-satunya manusia yang tidak pernah pulang untuk berkunjung, dan aku memutuskan memberinya sedikit waktu dengan keluarganya.."

"Dengan memutuskan ini sendirian? Begitu?!"

"Aku jamin, Kris akan kembali sebelum kita menghadiri acara award besok lusa, Hyung. Berilah dia waktu sedikit" Masih berusaha bernegosiasi dengan Hyung-nim yang menampakkan air muka yang sungguh demi Tuhan tak ingin dia lihat. Bahkan dari apa yang ia ucapkan dengan begitu tenang, Suho sendiri masih ragu. "Kalian coba untuk menghubungi Kris dan setelah dia sampai dikorea, aku harap kau tidak melakukan hal ini lagi, ini sangat sangat beresiko Joon Myeon" Hyungnim mulai beranjak, nafas yang masih tersimpan, ia keluarkan kencang.

"Gege akan kembali kan, Hyung?" Tao bersuara serak, matanya memerah, mungkin dia sedang lelah dan mengantuk, batin Suho mengestimasikan air muka bercampur emosi yang ditunjukkan Tao padanya. "Kris akan kembali Tao, Hyung janji, Kris akan pulang, dia akan bersama-sama dengan kita. Kau tak perlu menghawatirkan hal itu" Dengan segenap hatinya, Suho mulai mensugesti dirinya sendiri untuk tetap percaya pada Kris. "Kau tak perlu menghawatirkan apapun Tao, Berita yang kau baca sudah meracuni fikiranmu, Kau benar-benar membuatku tak bisa tidur lagi kali ini, bahkan mereka juga" Luhan berteriak kencang, hendak mengumpati Tao keras-keras.

"Taozi, bukannya kita sering mendengar tentang hal ini? Tapi nyatanya? Yifan masih kembali kan? Kau harus mempercayai gege favoritmu itu, kau harus tetap mempercayainya"

Diam diam, Suho mencemaskan satu hal.

Ia mencoba menghubungi Kris dan hanya terdengar suara yang tak ingin ia dengar, Kris tidak sama sekali mengangkat telefonnya dari saat ia sampai di korea, Kris tidak sama sekali memberinya kabar sedikitpun. Ia mulai berfikir macam-macam. Melirik para anggota subunit M yang nampak terlihat cemas, hanya saja mereka menahan air mukanya untuk tidak menampakkan emosi mereka secara terang-terangan.

Kecuali Tao.

Suho mencemaskan hal yang mungkin saja terjadi pada grup yang dipimpinnya, Terlalu takut mengestimasikan hal yang negative, ia percaya Kris, sangat sangat percaya sampai-sampai ia lupa beberapa hal tentang partner-in-crimenya.

Kris adalah orang yang emosional

Mudah tersulut

Egois tingkat akut

Susah dibantah

Dan dia mulai mengingat hal yang pernah di ucapkan Kris kepadanya.

"Joonmyeon, aku ingin sesegera mungkin didebutkan, dan menjadi actor, aku jadi tak sabar untuk cepat-cepat melalui masa trinee, debut perdana sebagai actor Kris Wu!"

Sehun tak habis fikir, sudah beberapa hari sejak Luhan mulai berbicara macam-macam tentang presepsinya dan meminta pendapat Sehun atas hal itu, Sungguh demi Tuhan dia benar-benar marah kali ini, dia tak bisa terima atas apapun yang ada dalam sesuatu yang dia pertahankan, dengan mudahnya Luhan mematahkan. Lalu, untuk apa dia susah-susah mempertahankan hal itu demi Luhan jika akhirnya dia juga yang mematahkan?

Beberapa bulan yang lalu Kris mengundurkan diri, Entah hal apa yang membuat hyung kerennya itu memutuskan untuk mencopot label Exo dalam dirinya yang berarti, keputusan yang tidak jelas dari Kris itulah yang membuatnya murka, menganggap Kris orang yang paling menjijikkan, menghapus segala ekspektesi besarnya tentang Kris. Padahal saat Luhan bilang Kris adalah orang yang paling keren sepanjang hidupnya, Sehun mulai berbalik mengangumi sosok Kris, mulai mencontoh apapun yang dilakukannya. Karena Luhan-Hyung bilang Kris-hyung keren, maka dia juga ingin sekeren Kris-hyung

"Hun-ah" Luhan memanggil Sehun pelan, berusaha dengan segenap tenaga untuk membujuk Sehun yang mendadak susah untuk dibujuk berusaha untuk mengembalikan hubungan kakak-beradik mereka. mungkin tidak bagi Sehun

"….." masih dengan ponsel yang berada dalam genggamannya, Sehun berusaha menikmati music yang tersaji disana. Walau nyatanya gumaman Luhan yang pelan itu masih bisa terdengar olehnya, bahkan sangat jelas "Hun-ah, Apa kau lapar? Aku—"

"Nal annaehaejwo, Yeah Mmmmm…" Luhan menghela nafas berat. Menanggapai aksi merajuk sehun yang demi apapun membuatnya bertambah pening, terlalu kekanakan. "Aku kelaparan Sehun, dan kau tetap merajuk setelah melihat keadaanku kali ini?" Entah Sehun mendengar atau tidak ia pun tak peduli, Para member baru saja kembali kekorea beberapa jam yang lalu, Luhan seperti biasanya dengan segala phobia konyolnya ini kumat kepalanya pening, tubuhnya gemetaran dan sehun? Bahkan ia yang harusnya duduk bersebelahan memilih bertukar tempat dan menemani Tao dibelakang

"Jika kau memang sudah tak menginginkanku disini, untuk apa aku tetap disini? Otakmu terlalu kecil untuk berfikir kenapa aku sampai sejauh ini walau kenyataannya tubuhku menolak" Emosi Sehun yang tersulut, kesabaran Luhan yang mulai terkikis habis seiring dengan sikap apatis yang ditunjukkan Sehun kepadanya, Hanya kepadanya

"Coba kau fikir, apakah keputusanmu hanya baik bagimu saja? Apa kau tidak bisa berkorban demi kami? Apakah kau tidak bisa bertahan demi kebahagiaan orang disekitarmu? Nyatanya kau tidak semengagumkan yang aku kira!" Ucapan balasan Sehun terdengar begitu menyiksa gendang telinganya, Sungguh ingin menangis rasanya "Lalu, coba kau sebutkan dimana letak keputusan yang baik bagimu tapi tidak menyiksa bagiku?"

"Tak bisakah kau bertahan lebih lama?.. tak bisakah kau tetap disini dan dengan begitu kau telah mengobati hati para member lain"

"Kau.. egois sehun" Katakan padaku, dimana letak kesalahan pengucapanku? Aku tidak bermaksud untuk bertindak seperti apa yang otak organisirmu presepsikan, aku hanya ingin kau disini, setelah itu aku akan memperjuangkanmu dengan sangat sangat.

"Lupakan" Mencoba menenangka apapun yang membuatnya kacau. Otak jernihnya menginteruspsi luhan untuk tetap teratur. Mencoba tidak mengindahkan apapun hal yang terucap dari mulut siluman Oh. "Aku hanya berandai-andai. Aku tidak benar-benar akan meninggalkan Exo"

Luhan berusaha untuk tak benar-benar pergi, ia hanya merasa perlu estimasi yang mungkin saja terjadi dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang semakin mau mati. Mungkin saja saat tubuhnya sudah tidak sanggup lagi, Luhan akan merasa keputusan yang ia ambil tepat. Itu hanya estimasi-itu hanya estimasi doakan saja aku cepat sembuh.

"Terselahlah, namun jika kau pergi, Kau takkan pernah melihatku tumbuh sama seperti aku yang tumbuh denganmu"

Mimpi buruk apa sampai-sampai hal yang paling ia takutkan sungguh terjadi. Tao benar-benar mengenal Gegenya dengan sangat baik, itu kenapa disaat rumor yang beberapa kali mengatakan jika Kris akan hengkang dari Exo itu seakan memukulnya telak. Tao selalu ketakutan, mencoba menepis tapi fikiran itu tetap bersemayam diotaknya, seakan-akan berdegung terus mengingatkan. Lalu setelah gege pergi, siapa yang akan melindungiku? Siapa yang akan menjagaku?

Bukan karena Tao tidak bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri, bukan. Tapi terlalu asing baginya disini tanpa Kris. Karena, selain Kris dia tidak dekat dengan siapapun, tidak dengan anggota M yang lain atau bahkan K yang untuk bertemu dan bergabung jadi satu sangatlah jarang, bahkan tidak sama sekali. Ingin rasanya berkata pada Kris, untuk jangan pergi dan tetap tinggal, ataupun jika Kris bersikeras pergi dan enggan untuk tinggal setidaknya ajaklah Tao pergi juga.

"Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan?" Setelah kejadian Kris pergi dan Luhan yang ikut menyusul juga, sekarang pria pikun ini menjadi roomatenya? Yang benar saja "Mengapa aku malah satu room dengan rivalku? Menyedihkan sekali"

"Siapa yang kau sebut rival hah?" Otak-otak Yixing mulai memprogress ucapan Tao dengan cara berkesinambungan, apa-apaan ini? Setaunya dia tidak merebut posisi apapun yang diincar Tao, bahkan tidak minat sama sekali menjadi rapper, cih

"Kau! Pria perusak hubungan orang!" Rancau tao mulai tak jelas, telunjuknya menunjuk-nunjuk Yixing sebagai tersangka

Hah?! Apa katanya tadi? Perusak hubungan orang nenek moyangmu?.

"Taozi, gege sedang menjomblo jadi jika gadis yang kau incar menyukai pria seperti gege—"

"Kau?! Pria perusak hubungan orang! Hubunganku dengan Kris-gege" Astaga, pria ini benar-benar "Aku membaca di Fanfiction, kau selalu merusak hubunganku dengan Kris, kau selalu menjadi selingkuhan Kris, dasar lelaki penggoda!" Apa?! Rasa-rasaya Tao benar-benar sinting

"Astaga Tao" Yixing benar-benar ingin tidur, dan tak ingin mengubris ucapan Tao. Tapi dia benar-benar tak suka dengan Fanfiction atau apalah yang menjadi kecanduan Tao. Harusnya, dia yang dipasangkan dengan Kris, bukan Pria barbar ini "Aku benar-benar tak rela kau dipasang-pasangkan dengan Kris, kalian tidak cocok, tidak manis, dan terlihat aneh. Kris harusnya denganku!"

"Yak! Tetap saja kau lelaki penggoda dan perusak hubungan orang!"

"Aku dan Kris lebih dulu kenal, dan seharusnya aku mengatakan itu kepadamu, dasar pria perusak rumah tangga orang!"

Yixing tersenyum manis, melirik manusia lain yang berada diranjang sebelahnya sedang terkekeh pelan. Kris memang pergi dan menyisahkan luka, namun Tao harus tetap bertahan, nyaman dan bahagia. Mungkin Tao sangat-sangat merindukan Kris hingga mau mati rasanya. Tidak bisa menghubungi Kris atau bahkan meminta pejelasan lebih lanjut. Kesimpang siuran ini benar-benar mencekik anggota lain yang tersisa. Sebenci-bencinya mereka dengan Kris, jikapun Kris kembali pulang bersama, kami akan dengan senang hati menerima

"Menurutmu, apa Kris-gege akan sukses bersama filmnya setelah ini?"

"Huem.. dia sudah bekerja keras untuk itu"

"Apa menurutmu gege akan melupakan kita setelah itu?" Tao menatap Yixing dalam, seolah mengharapkan sesuatu yang sukar untuk terwujud itu meyakinkan dirinya. "Dia bersama dengan kita beberapa tahun terakhir, walaupun tidak lama tapi aku yakin dia akan merindukan kita dengan sangat, apalagi kau. Dia akan dengan sangat merindukanmu"

"Menurutmu bagaimana jika aku menyusul mereka? Apa member lain juga merasa kehilangan,? Apakah Suho-hyung menghawatirkanku dan menganggap bagian penting Exo yang hilang? Apakah aku seberarti mereka? Aku hanya ingin tau"

Suho berdiri didepan cermin, wajahnya pucat pias, jas yang sedang ia kenakan seakan lusuh. Kali ini saja, izinkan dia tak bersinar-sinar seperti biasanya. Bahunya turun teratur, menisyaratkan seberapa berat beban yang ia tanggung, Merelakan satu orang pergi tidak sesulit kelihatannya, namun menenangkan beberapa orang lain sungguh melukai. Kalimat positif yang dikeluarkannya seolah menguap-bersama dengan kepergian Kris yang sungguh menyayatnya diam-diam.

Siapa yang dimarahi habis-habisan setelah kejadian ini? Leader Siapa yang disalahkan atas tidakan yang dilakukan Kris? Leader. Suho dengan sangat rela menanggung apapun yang dilakukan Kris jika Kris kembali, Sungguh, bukan karena tanggung jawab yang akan ditanggungnya semakin besar, bukan. Jika Kris tak sanggup menjadi leader, takapa. Asal dia kembali- pulanglah bersama kami Kris

"Apa kau sudah selesai?" Hyung-nim bersuara pelan, tangannya kebas untuk sekedar memijat kepalanya yang terasa pening dan tak mau berhenti. Suho mengangguk, memilih mengunci rapat ucapannya, terlalu takut untuk terdengar bergetar.

"Aku masih tidak habis fikir dengan apa yang telah difikirkan Kris mengenai hal ini, yang jelas Tuan Kim sudah mengambil tindakan tentang apa yang dilakukan Kris" Mata Suho terpejam kuat, rasa-rasanya ia perlu bernafas mengenai topic berat yang ingin dibahas Manajer kepadanya

"Kau cukup jalankan Exo dengan member tersisa, sebelas member. Kurasa tanpa Kris itu menjadi lebih menguntungkan bagi kalian, Kau hanya perlu menutupnya, itu hanya sebagian kecil yang hilang"

"Sehun akan mengambil part rapper Kris, Dia bisa sedikit ditonjolkan tanpa Kris didalamnya. Adik kesayanganmu mulai mendapat tenpat rap dengan bagian yang sedikit lebih banyak dari biasanya"

"Jika Sehun tidak bisa menjalankan tugasnya untuk mengantikan Kris, akan dipastikan Chanyeol yang akan mendapatkan bagian rap dengan full dan Sehun hanya sebagian kecil sebagai backsound" Suho menghela nafas pelan, murka dari Tak Youngjun adalah kesintingan lain yang membuat kepalanya melepuh. Kris dan Exo sudah memenuhi kepalanya, sungguh

"Jika kau tidak membiarkan Kris pergi, mungkin kau tak akan menghadiri acara ini sendiri, tak berdiri atas kemenangan grupmu sendiri, dan kau tak perlu mengucapkan kata-kata kemenangan kalian sendiri!"

"Menurutmu, bagaimana susahnya menjadi Leader tunggal bagi adik-adikmu? Jika kau mengetahui apapun yang menjadi penyakit yang mendarah daging bagi Kris, seharusnya kau cukup mengestimasikan diotakmu sebelum mengambil langkah" Suho menunduk dalam, sangat dalam hingga wajahnya hanya ditelan oleh tubuhnya sendiri. Rambut coklat gelapnya terlihat benar-benar gelap. Lelehan air matanya mulai tak dapat ditahan, Suho benar-benar tak kuat

"Dengarkan baik-baik Suho, Kau kira beberapa dari kami menempatkanmu sebagai posisi Leader untuk apa? Jika kau saja tidak bisa menjaga anggotamu, tidak bisa membuatnya nyaman, dan bertahan"

"Aku benar-benar tidak ingin ada Kris-kris yang lain setelah ini"

Seolah para member harus mampu melepas malaikatnya untuk kembali pulang, Luhan tidak bisa melanjutkan perjuangannya bersama sepuluh member lain, ia mulai memaksakan diri dengan sangat, membuat Suho tak kuasa. Luhan mengalami patah tulang dibeberapa kakinya hingga parah, membuatnya sering cuti dari kegiatan Exo, phobia yang membuat ruang VIP pesawat rasanya tercekik. Cukup sudah, pikir Suho ini sudah kelewatan, mulai berdiskusi dengan member lain walaupun adik kecilnya berteriak tak terima. Sehun seakan mati jika ditinggal Luhan.

Luhan mengorbankan banyak hal daripada member lain, itu yang ada didalam otaknya. Hal yang paling berat direlakan Luhan adalah, menunda kelulusan yang sudah ada didepan mata. Lebih dari dua tahun ia membagi waktu diantara dua tempat, kampus-tempat karantina, hingga kakinya ingin putus. Sudah hampir setengah dari tugas skripsi yang dikerjakan-namun tertunda karena harus debut. Luhan ingin menengis tapi mencoba untuk bersikap merelakan, Suho tau Luhan memiliki otak teratur, terorganisir, tertata, orang yang mengatur emosi dan otak yang berkesinambungan.

Suho mulai mendiskusikan dengan beberapa member, memantapkan hatinya, mencoba merelakan kepergian Luhan, tak tega rasanya setiap kali pergi Luhan selalu mengalami phobia parah, bahkan hingga pingsan atau malah wajah yang membiru-Luhan melupakan cara bernafas. Keputusan yang diambil olehnya secara masak-masak benar-benar ditentang oleh para member lain, sebelum akhirnya keputusan itu terdengar oleh manajer hyung.

"Sehunnah, dengarkan hyung terlebih dahulu jangan asal memotong pembicaraan apalagi mulai berbicara ngelantur seperti itu!" Suho mulai kehilangan kendali sebelum dirinya dapat menemani Luhan berbicara baik-baik dengan member tentang keputusan yang dibuatnya "Aku hanya ingin dia berfikir lebih rasional tentang pencapaiannya, sudah sejauh ini yang kau buat, lalu apa? Menjadi pengecut seperti dia hah?"

Luhan bungkam, terlalu bingung untuk meladeni ucapan Sehun yang menusuk ulu hatinya.

"Jaga ucapanmu Sehunnah, dia hyungmu, dengarkan ucapannya sampai selesai, ini bukan tentang kau saja" member lain menatap Suho putus asa, ingin menucapkan sesuatu namun lancang rasanya, dia menghormati Suho bagaimanapun, memang apa yang mereka pikir tentang kehilangan member lagi? Mereka tidak sesinting itu.

"Kurasa memang benar hyung" Chanyeol menangkap air muka Luhan dengan ketidak berdayaannya "Ini bukan tentang Luhan hyung saja, namun ini juga tentang kita, tentang para member lain, memang siapa yang mau ditinggalkan lagi?" Runtuh sudah apa yang menjadi keputusannya, Suho menggeram, frustasi rasanya berbicara dengan anggotanya sendiri.

"Luhan-sshi, menurutku.. kau benar-benar—" Xiumin berusaha mengucapkan segala argument diotaknya, terlalu banyak hingga tak dapat memilah kata yang pantas "—Egois"

"Minnie-ah"

"Kau benar-benar egois, hyung"

Tao menggeram, ingin meredam emosinya habis-habisan "Tidak bisakah kau bertahan? Jika memang terasa sakit bagimu, tolong bagilah kesakitanmu dengan yang lain, ge. Aku tak peduli Oh bastart itu menjahiliku habis-habisan, jika kau ikut pergi bersama dia lalu siapa lagi yang menyelamatkanku dari oh sialan itu?"

"Jika kami tidak bisa membuatmu bertahan—" Baekhyun mengambil nafas hingga keubun-ubun rasanya "—Lalu apalagi yang bisa kami lakukan untuk menahanmu?"

"A-Aku ingin bertahan, tapi aku tak bisa—"

"Apa yang tidak kau bisa?" Mungkin, diantara yang lain Sehun lebih dijaga perasaannya. Namun satu hal yang yang tidak dimengerti Luhan hingga saat ini, Sehun tumbuh menjadi sosok yang terlalu egois, ia piker Sehun mengerti apa yang dirasakannya.

"Hyung pikir, kalian bisa berfikir lebih rasional dengan memikirkan sudut pandang orang lain" Suho angkat bicara, meruntuki kekesalannya karna Luhan seakan tak bisa menjelaskan emosinya, alasannya, atau bahkan kepergiannya. "Aku sudah membicarakan ini dengan manajer Hyung" Semua member menoleh, hampir keseluruhan memiliki respon yang sama.

Ia melirik Sehun dalam diam

"Dan beliau menyetujuinya"

Dengan nafas yang pendek pendek Suho menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tak sanggup rasanya mengumumkan hal yang paling menyedihkan ditengah-tengah anggotanya sendiri. Semua member ingin mengucapkan argumennya kembali "H-Hyung.."

"Sudahlah hyung. Biarkan dia pergi, dengan atau tanpa berdiskusi dengan kita pun, tidak atau direlakan oleh kitapun dia tetap akan pergi, kan? Jadi tidak ada gunanya berargumen dan membuat kita jadi kacau begini" Sehun kacau, adik tersayangnya itu memilih menunjukkan emosinya dengan meninggalkan ruangan, Suho menatap anggota yang lain dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Ia mengambil nafas, mulai melanjutkan.

"Last stage Luhan hyung 21 September 2014, Exo The Lost Planet in Beijing"

Beberapa saat konser tengah berlangsung, banyak dari beberapa kejadian yang membuat fans berteriak khawatir, Gerakan Kai dan Tao bertabrakan, bermula dari Tao mengalami gagal focus dalam beberapa hari terakhir, kesulitan tidur dan beberapa kali absen latihan karena kelelahan, Para member lain sudah beberapa kali berbicara dengan Tao untuk tidak memaksakan kegiatan, namun, manajer telah menjadi ancaman mereka selanjutnya, anggota lain terlebih Suho tidak dapat melakukan apapun untuk menentang.

Sudah tiga kali dalam kurun awal tahun, member asal china itu bolak-balik rumah sakit, manajer menyarankan untuk absen dari kegiatan latihan, mengosongkan latihan untuk Tao dan mengantikannya dengan pemulihan, namun sayangnya, manajer tidak membuat agenda tao untuk absen dari konser. Suho melakukan diskusi mati-matian bahkan sempat dihubungi dari pihak keluarga Tao, meminta bantuan dirinya untuk memberikan Tao absen satu kali konser agar anaknya bisa kembali sehat.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang, Tao-yya?" Suho mengintip malu-malu pada bagian pintu kamar Tao, sempat mengira-ngira jikalau kehadirannya membuat Tao tak nyaman dengan istirahat minim yang diberikan Manajer Tak, walau nyatanya Tao tak sama sekali tenang dalam waktu istirahatnya

Tak ingin kurang ajar, Tao mengangguk perlahan, menampilkan senyum terbaik, Tulus. Berusaha menjelaskan pada Junyum jikalau dia sangat baik-baik saja "—Mama huang menelfon tadi pagi-pagi sekali"

"Beliau menanyakan perkembanganmu, dan sempat menelfonmu beberapa kali namun mama huang mengatakan kalau ponselmu tidak aktif" Aneh menurut suho, mungkin karena belum terbiasa dihubungi oleh pihak keluarga Tao yang biasanya menjadi rutinitas Kris. Sedikit banyak, keluarga Tao membuatnya kesulitan bernafas, mama Tao akan menelfon sehari beberapa kali, menanyakan mengapa Tao tak kunjung mengaktifkan ponselnya? Pada dini hari, saat untuk menit pertama punggungnya baru bisa menyentuh ranjang.

"—Maafkan mama yang terus merepotkanmu hyung?"

"Tak apa, Memangnya kenapa kau tidak mengaktifkan ponselmu? Mama huang sedang khawatir Tao-yya" Suho berucap lirih, mengelus surai Tao pelan, lalu tersenyum menunggu jawaban Tao selanjutnya. "—Aku tak masalah diruntuki berbagai pertanyaan dari mama huang, karena disini hyung yang bertanggung jawab atas kalian semua, menurut hyung wajar jika mama huang khawatir dengan keadaanmu"

Suho menghela nafas saat Tao tertetunduk lesu, ia hanya tidak ingin mengira jika Tao takut atau tidak nyaman dengannya, Suho mencatat didalam otaknya dan mencoba memilah kalimat yang lebih halus lagi dalam berbicara dengan adiknya "A-Aku hanya tidak ingin mereka menganggu waktu istirahatku hyung jika aku mengaktifkan ponsel"

Jawaban Tao memang terdengar egois ditelinganya, namun suho mencoba menelaah kembali maksud yang ingin adiknya sampaikan "Aku hanya tidak ingin mereka semakin khawatir dengan keadaanku jika aku masih belum sembuh juga diminggu ini" Suho hanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Tao yang terdengar logis ditelinganya.

"Jja, Kalau begitu cepatlah sembuh Tao-yya" Ucap Suho yang terdengar sangat tulus ditelinga Tao membuatnya tak kuasa membalas senyuman tulus Leader-nya. "Kau tau.. dance practice terliat sangat sunyi karena Sehun mengalami kegatalan akut karena tak ada yang diganggu hingga akhirnya Chanyeol yang menjadi sasarannya"

"Hyung—"Suho yang sedang terkekeh pelan menoleh pada Tao, sedangkan pria disebelahnya menimang-nimang apakah ia harus mengatakannya pada Suho atau tidak

"Setelah konser ini selesai, aku akan pulang ke-rumah" Raut wajah Tao susah untuk Suho tebak, seharusnya dia bisa lebih baik lagi dalam mangusahakan hal ini-cuti yang Tao lakukan demi kesehatannya sebagai bentuk pemulihan. "Maafkan hyung Tao—"

"Mama sudah berdiskusi dengan pihak agency dan mereka memberiku izin cuti dari kegiatan selama beberapa hari, tidak banyak" Melihat dengan ketidak jelasan, air muka Tao berubah muram, ketakutan, bulir air mata mulai terlihat disudut matanya, suho memberikan kekuatan lewat punggung Tao yang ia usap secara perlahan. "Dan kau tidak ingin pulang, benar?"

Lalu tao menagguk dengan perlahan, wajahnya ia usap kasar dan kembali menatap Suho dengan wajah yang tidak ia mengerti "Kumohon hyung, jangan biarkan aku pergi, tolong bilang pada mama kalau Tao masih ingin disini" Rintihan Tao terdengar frustasi, rumit baginya mengartikan respon tao yang tidak wajar, perasaannya mulai tak enak berlebihan.

"Tapi kenapa? Mama menghawatirkan Tao dan rindu pada Tao. Memang Tao tega melihat mama sedih?"

"Hyung—" Tangan besarnya mencengeram rambut hitamnya kuat-kuat. Terlalu bingung bagi Tao mendeskrispikan ungkapan hatinya yang meletup-letup sementara otaknya mencoba untuk mencerna dan memilah ungkapan yang tepat namun tidak terdengar menyakitkan untuk didengar

"—Baba menyuruhku kembali kerumah, dan meniadakan jadwal dengan Exo" Suho semakin dibuat bingung dengan penjelasan Tao, otaknya mencerna keras sementara firasatnya semakin buruk, membuatnya resah "Dengan kata lain—"

"—Aku keluar dari Exo" Setelah mendengar ungkapan dari Tao, telinga Suho seolah tuli, bagaimana? Bagaimana bisa ia akan sanggup kehilangan anggotanya? Lagi?

"Kumohon suho-hyung, aku tidak ingin pulang—"


End file.
